Childhood Crush and Future Love
by kaffeinexaddict
Summary: A girl has appeared back from Seto's childhood, but does he even remember who she is? Or is he forcing himself not to?


Summary : A girl has appeared back from Seto's childhood. But does he even remember or is he forcing himself not to?  
  
  
  
~ thoughts * places ~* flashbacks  
  
Seto groaned as another onslaught of flashbacks came tumbling back from the past. He had taken some asprin and Tylenol in the morning in hopes that it would help to ease his headache. All to no avail of course, the pounding just came back worse than ever.  
  
~*~*Start Flashback*~*~ *Orphanage* (Seto is 10 at this time and Mokuba is 3 and Kat is 8. Mokuba is sleeping..it's in the evening.)  
  
"Set-kun? Can I open my eyes now?" Asked a sweet childlike voice. The voice belonged to a small thin girl with brown hair so dark that it looked black. Her brown eyes were covered up by her eyelids. Her exotic skin reminded you of East Asia. "No.not yet Kat! Wait one more second." Seto replied. His navy blue eyes were filled with happiness and his dark brown hair fell into his eyes. "Ok Set-kun!" Katherine or rather Kat as she was fondly called by Seto chirped. She was startled as she felt a metal chain slide down over her head onto her neck. "You can open your eyes now Kat!" Seto said smiling. Kat opened her eyes, taking in the full view of the locket. "Oh wow Set- kun! It looks exactly like a Duel Monster's card! (The three Mokuba ,Seto, and Katherine were obsessed with Duel Monsters.) "Open it, there's a picture in it!" Urged Seto. "Oh, It's you and Mokuba! But what's the locket for Set-kun? It's not Christmas or my Birthday.." Kat questioned. "It's so that if we're ever separated..we can always find each other again. This way we'll be together forever no matter where we are." Seto said with pride. "I have one with you and Mokuba in it. And Mokuba has one of me and you in it. Ok?" "I get it now..but promise that we'll find each other again if we're ever taken away from each other ok?" "I promise Kat. No matter what happens I'll do whatever I can to find you or Mokuba." ~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
Seto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Kat."he whispered sadly. "My best friend..my first and only love.."  
  
~*~* Start Flashback*~*~ *Orphanage* (Seto is 12, Mokuba 5,Kat 10.)  
  
*sniff* *sniff* "s-Set-kun?" Kat tentatively called out. Seto's and Mokuba's head snapped toward the doorway where Kat stood wiping away tears that fell from her scrunched up eyes. Mokuba was the first to speak. "One- sama? What's wrong?" "Kat? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill whoever did this to you!!!" Seto cried angrily. "I-I'm fine Moukuba...it's just I hurt myself.that's all. Why don't you go to your room? You just wait for a little while we'll be up soon. K?" Kat replied his question cheerfully. "Ok one-sama!!" Mokuba smiled. Anything to make his older sister smile again. Seto watched Mokuba running to his room and turned toward Katherine. Her mask of happiness had faded completely. "Kat..what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He asked quietly. "No! it's not that.it's just..." Katherine struggled to find the right words. But instead chose to hug Seto tightly. Crying tears of remorse. "Kat?" Now Seto really knew something was wrong. Kat knew that he didn't like to show affectionate emotions. "Set-kun..I'm being adopted.." She sobbed into his shirt "WHAT?! When? How?" "I'm being picked up in 2 hours....oh Set-kun.I don't want to leave!!! Why did they have to pick me?" Kat cried. "D-don't worry...we'll see each other again..remember our promise? Don't worry. Everything will be fine." "Come on lets go check up on Mokuba. Ok?" *sniff* "Right!" "Mokuba?" "Yeah one-sama?" "I'm leaving..but I promise to come back someday.ok? So don't worry!" "You'll come back to us right one-sama?" "Yup! I'll do whatever I can to come back to you and Seto. K?" "OK!!" *2 hours later*  
  
Mokuba hugged Kat tightly. Not wanting to let go, he had looked up to her like an older sister. And he didn't want her to leave. He didn't care what would happen to him, he just wanted his older sister to be safe. But if what she wanted was to leave than he would do whatever he could when he was older to find her with his older brother again. That way they could always be together, no matter what stood in their way.  
  
"Promise to come b-back. Ok?" Mokuba stuttered out. "I will..I'll do whatever it takes just to see you again.ok?" Katherine promised him. She turned toward Seto. "Set-kun.." She hugged him, and for once in 8 years..he hugged her back. ~I love you~ Both thought at the same time. They both yearned to say it out loud, but they couldn't not yet. As if their soul's knew that it was not time yet. Maybe the next time they met, then they could tell each other. Katherine trudged toward the car waiting, with her rather too cheerful foster parents. As she got in she slumped against the car seat and with miserable eyes waved to Seto and Mokuba as they grew further and further away from each other in distance. As Mokuba waved until the car was out of sight Seto allowed one tear, one tear to symbol the pain he felt as the two were separated. Ironically Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Mr. Kaiba only a day after his friend's adoption. Ever since she had gone away Seto's heart had become cold and uncaring. Leaving only a small place in his heart for love. For Mokuba and Katherine. His best friend and only love.  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
Seto gripped his head tightly. He had thought that he had forgotten of all those memories, but he knew inside that he had only tried to put away those memories to try to forget the pain. But he couldn't, perhaps because he was to meet his fiance today...He didn't really want to but, since the contract between their marriage had been made when he was on 12..he would just have to go along with it. "Kat..wherever you are...remember....I'll always love you no matter who I'm with......". Ironically Kat now Katherine Megumi Kaze was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*Kat's House (Mansion)* (Set-kun is 17, Kat is 15, and Mokuba is 12.)  
  
"Umm. Kat? I have the information you wanted." said Stephanie Tomoe from the doorway. Stephanie Tomoe was Katherine's best friend (along with three other's whom will be mentioned in later chapter's.) who along with Kat was the Dueling Champion on Colony L5 and L6. Kat was the Dueling Champion of Colonies L1 - L4. Equaling ranking in status within and out of society the two hit it off when they first met years ago when Kat had been 10. Standing at 5' 8" she was as tall as Kat and both had brown hair so dark it looked like ebony black. Pale skin with brown eyes their only differences were Kat's Asian look and Steph's Hispanic look. " I can see that. Leave it at my desk. I'll look it over later." Katherine replied stiffly. Frowning Steph walked and put the papers on the desk. Kat had been acting strange ever since her older foster sister had told her that she was engaged to someone she barely knew. His name was Seto Kaiba of the Kaiba Corporation. Kat of course didn't know this yet. That was what the papers were for, she was to look over them and try to get to know him better. Steph wondered if she was possibly in love with someone else but the Ice Princess never fell in love, as Kat was often called the Ice Princess because of her attitude toward men. She had refused every suitor and proposal ever given to her by all males. She had coldly stared them down saying that she would never marry anyone.  
  
Steph sighed and walked back toward the doorway, "Kat? I don't know exactly what's bothering you but whatever it is I hope...I hope that it'll work out." She stepped out and Kat sighed.  
  
"Set-kun....No matter who I have to marry..I'll love you forever even if I can't tell you that face to face." Kat whispered to herself. She grabbed her coffee and took up the papers Steph had left behind and read quickly over the contents.  
  
*Papers*  
  
Name: Seto Kaiba  
  
Age: 17  
  
Job Occupation: Head and Owner of Kaiba Corps.  
  
Family: Mokuba Kaiba : Younger brother, Mr. Kaiba (deceased) : Foster father  
  
More Information: Adopted at the age of 12 in the year of 1986, along with his brother Mokuba. Adopted from Kaze Orphanage.  
  
Personality: Known as the Ice Prince, merciless during duels, seems to care only for his younger brother. Has never been known to show affection emotions toward anyone outside of his mansion other than to his brother etc. etc.  
  
Education: Currently at the level of a University student. Attends the local high school in his hometown.  
  
Katherine choked as she tried to swallow down the coffee instead of spewing it out all over her desk. ~Set-kun? Could her fiance possibly be her Seto? B-but it couldn't be, could it? She had last seen him years ago. She had never thought that he could be adopted as well...but everything fit perfectly, his age his personality...could it possibly be?~  
  
~*~*Seto's Office*~*~  
  
"Sir?" Seto's secretary called out. "I have the data you wanted sir. I'll leave it on your desk." "Fine." Was the curt reply from the owner of Kaiba Corps. Seto's secretary gently placed the papers on Kaiba's desk and crept out of the room quietly. Her boss seemed to be in a sour mood and well when that happens..you better stay out of his way. Seto sighed rubbing his temples. He hoped the medicine would help relieve the pain. It was irritating to work with a headache. He gripped the papers and quickly scanned over them. His advisor had said that knowing more about his "fiance" would help him get to know her "better." He scoffed, he had an idiot for an advisor, perhaps he should fire him and get another one in his stead. But he would think about that later, for now her had to read this, this information.  
  
*Papers*  
  
Name: Katherine Megumi Kaze  
  
Age: 15  
  
Job Occupation: Head and Owner of Kaze Industries  
  
Family: Haruka Kaze: Older sister, Mr. And Mrs. Kaze (deceased) : Foster parents  
  
More Information: Adopted at the age of 10 in the year of 1986, Adopted from Kaze Orphanage.  
  
Personality: Known as the Ice Princess, merciless during duels, seems to care only for her friends. Has never been known to show affection emotions toward anyone outside of her close friends. Gentle and caring toward children, especially orphans.  
  
Education: Currently at the level of a University student. Attends the local high school in her district on the Colony L4  
  
Seto choked as he tried to swallow down the coffee instead of spewing it out all over his paperwork. ~Kat? Could his fiance possibly be her? B- but it couldn't be, could it? He had last seen her years ago. He had never thought that she could be the finace he so dreaded to meet. Mokuba seemed to like the idea, he wanted someone that was like Katherine his best friend and pretend older sister from the orphange. It seemed like Mokuba would be getting his wish.....but was it really her? Everything fit perfectly, her age her personality...could it possibly be?~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's note: Well didja like it? *silence followed by one cricket's chirp* wahhhh!!!!! *sniff* no one ever like my stories.....but maybe you do? *looks at frightened reader with hopeful eyes* Will you please review and tell me what you think? I'll take flames, I don't mind them and do you think Seto was a bit OOC? I tried my best to make him seem emotional in the inside. Just that he's rather cold and foreboding on the outside. If he wasn't please tell me!!! I'll try to make him seem more like his old self. This chapter was very boring..wasn't it? Ah well, the next one should be a little better. Now that the plot will be opening soon. Now, if you're as gracious as I hope you are than please pretty please review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
~Saturnkj~ = ^ - ^ = *meow*  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | V *Review !!!* 


End file.
